Chad with a Chance of a Homerun
by CDCxoxKNIGHT18
Summary: Why do so many girls like Chase Utley, I have way better hair than him and I am the best actor of our generation, and who can resist CDC charm" Chad said as he gave his signature smile and hair flip. READ & REVIEW!CHANNY AND GUEST CHASE UTLEY


**AN: I dont think anyone reads these but i wil put one anyways! This is my first story on fan-fiction and I dont know if i should continue so review what you think! Did anyone watch the Legend of Candy face? Sonny and Chad were so cute :) ANWAYS MESSAGE ME IM NEW TO FANFICTION I LOVE TO TALK! This is random but did you see miley cyrus new music video cant be tamed? What did you think? **

**vote on my poll if i should continue! Oh and you can twitter me JENXOXLOVEU **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonny with a chance or Chase Utley unfortunately :( **

Chad with a chance of a Homerun

_**Sonny pov**_

How could Chad think he was better than Chase Utley? For one thing Chase is way dreamy and can hit ten home runs. While Chad is just a corny conceited actor on an overly dramatic TV show. He's just jealous that he's not the only with good looks... well he thinks he does at least. Yesterday when I was in the cafeteria line, I kind of overheard his conversation... not that I was listening on purpose. Anyways he was talking to Portlyn about how much he hated chase Utley.

Yesterday in the cafeteria

" _Why do so many girls like Chase Utley, I have way better hair than him and i am the best actor of our generation, and who can resist CDC charm?' Chad said as he gave his signature smile and hairs flip. _

_Portlyn had an annoyed expression on her face "Chase is a hot professional baseball player dahh, all girls love hot baseball players" _

"_I played baseball before, and I looked hot playing it" _

"_Chad that was for an episode of Mackenzie falls, and your stunt man played the whole game for you, you just gave an inspirational speech to the team." _

"_Yah and I looked darn hot for just saying"_

"_Oh look Chad its sonny your "favorite random", why don't you ask her about chase"_

"_come on Portlyn I told you I only said that for an interview"_

"_Sure Chad... besides I heard she's going on a date with Chase" _

"_what, no not my sonny" he mumbled _

_"Haaa I knew it, you are jealous! She's not going on a date with him... but you could ask her what she thinks of Chase" _

Before Chad embarrassed me in front my cast, they think I like Chad for some reason, and him asking me if I liked chase wouldn't help it. I decided to walk up to him so he could ask me about chase and I could talk about how perfect chase is. Not that I wanted to talk to him, I just wanted to defend my soon to be husband. Yah I know; I decided when I am old enough, Chase and I are going to get married.

When I walked up to him, he had a cute smirk on his face... not as cute as Chase but it was cute for Chad.

"_Still can't resist me Munroe?" _

"_Still haven't realized I can resist you?"_

"_Then your just here to stare at my beauty, I can't blame you." And once he again he gave his signature smile, but this time I got lost in his eyes, until he went back to his normal self again. _

" _Getting lost in my eyes again" _

" _No you just has something in your eye"_

" _hahah very funny" He actually looked embarrassed and started blushing. _

"_I always knew you stalked me." and future husband, since when?!!" for a moment I though he was jealous but then he just looked like Chad Dylan cooper again._

"_Chase Utley" _

"_Pffttt I just explained this to Portlyn I am way better than Chase UGLY besides he's useless anyways he's on the YANKEES" _

"_Haa excuse me for liking a team that were in the World Series"_

"_yah Key word WERE IN, they didn't win" Chad fired back_

"_Chad that's two words, and I like all baseballs players, there's just something I like about guys in uniform" _

"_so you like me in my Mackenzie falls uniform, wow stalking me and checking me out I knew you were in love with me" _

"_Mackenzie falls uniform doesn't count, besides chase has better hair than you"_

"_You did not just say that!!!! I'm so putting Chase on my do not admit wall!!" _

"_It's not like Chase will have time in his schedule anyways to visit a jerk like you anyways" I said with anger_

"_yah anyways Chad I got go Chase is on soon and I don't want to miss him" _

_Fine!" Chad retorted _

_"Fine!" I shot back._

_"Good!" Chad retorted _

_"Good!" I spat back._

**A WEEK LATER**

_CHADS POV _

I can not believe Sonny said that Chase has better hair than me; no one has better hair than Chad Dylan Cooper! I have a plan to be more popular than him, and then everything will go back to normal. I will have every girl begging to just meet me. Sonny will realize that she was always in love with me; she just used Chase to ignore her true feelings for me. My Plan will get me even more girls than before; if that was even possible. It took up an hour of my massage but I called up a few people and got a tryout with the Yankees. I can't wait till sonny finds out not only am I the best actor of our generation but i'm one of the greatest baseball players that ever lived. Ok so maybe I still have to get the _greatest_part down... ok and baseball player part. It's not a problem I am Chad Dylan Cooper, Whose good at everything and amazingly good looking!

**AN: Yahh i dont really like it that much, and im pretty sure i have allot of spelling errors, but review anyways, For Chase :) and if you dont like chase then do it for Chad :) THANKS GUYS SOO MUCH3 **


End file.
